User Levels
Custom Levels are unofficial levels created by players by using the level editor. Players have the ability to like or dislike other players' levels, rate them in stars which determine the difficulty, and comment on them. A copying feature is also available which allows players to save a copy of an online level (if enabled by the creator of the level) and edit it in the level editor. Also particularly popular are collaborations, in which a group of players complete different parts of a level. When uploading a level, users have the option to enable the copy function so that any player can copy it, or the creator can choose to make the copy feature password protected. The star ratings of custom levels relate to their difficulty like this. * 1 star - Auto * 2 stars - Easy * 3 stars - Normal * 4 - 5 stars - Hard * 6 - 7 stars - Harder * 8 - 9 stars - Insane * 10 stars - Demon Note that prior to Update 2.0, you can vote the number of stars and difficulty separately. Since Update 2.0, you vote only the number of stars, and the corresponding difficulty is selected for each star value as shown above. That is because prior to Update 2.0, a lot of levels had their stars and difficulties unrelated. The official stages do not follow this rule. Finding Levels The Search Screen: '''If you want to find a specific type of level, then it is recommended that the player goes to the search screen. This is accessed by going to the rightmost button on the main menu screen, then the bottom right button with a magnifying glass that says "Search" in the Create menu. By using very specific search options and filters, finding the type of level you want to play is a breeze. More search filters were added in 2.0, making finding levels even easier. There are many different search filters and features, such as: * '''Difficulty rating: Do you want to play the hardest demons or just have a nice and easy journey? You can choose from the difficulties: NA, Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder, Insane, Demon or Auto (Demon, Auto and N/A have to be searched on their own, while Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder and Insane can be searched together.) ** Sometimes, when having loaded and merged cloud progress data with device progress data, a visual glitch may occur where a single difficulty (NA, Auto or Demon) may be selected with another difficulty by default. This is caused when the two progress data contain the latest selected difficulties that are to be loaded there. However, the multi-selected difficulties are prioritised and during searching only levels with the selected difficulty will be shown. * Level length: '''Levels can have a length of Tiny (<10 seconds), Short (10-29 seconds), Medium (30-59 seconds), Long (60-119 seconds), or XL a.k.a. Extra Long prior to 2.0 (>120 seconds). Better levels usually are Medium, Long or XL. * '''Star value: '''If you want to play levels with stars, then use the star for the star rated levels. * '''Quick search options: '''Do you want to follow the trending levels, the most downloaded levels or the most liked ones? Or do you just want to play some of the levels that have recently come out? The magic option even brings up long, interesting new levels! The awarded option lets you play star awarded levels which you can get stars from. The followed option lets you play the levels of the creators you have followed. And the friends option lets you play the levels that have been made by your friends. * '''Extra filters: '''If you tap on the "plus" below the "x" in the top right hand corner, it will bring up a few more search filters, so you can choose if you want to have levels with User Coins or if you want to play levels with certain songs. * '''Saved levels: Although this option is not in the search menu, it is indirectly a search option since it helps find levels easily. Go to this button in the Create menu to view a list of all the online levels you have played in Geometry Dash, sorted so that the custom levels that you most recently played show up first in the list. Only 20 levels are available and allowed to play without loading them again. There is an option in "settings" that allows you to save 100 levels without having to load them again. Other Options: '''There are other ways to search for levels if you do not want to use the search screen. Using these almost always brings up more popular levels that are probably featured. * '''Map Packs: Map packs are sets of maps that when completed give you stars and one or two Secret Coins. All of the levels in these packs are featured since there are achievements for beating them. * Creator Levels: If you go to the Leaderboards section in the Create menu, then click the "Creators" tab, a list of the top 100 creators will appear. If you click on these creators, you will be brought to their profile page, where you can then view their levels. * My Levels: When creating levels in the Level Editor, when you exit to the list of all your levels, you may notice a small button in the bottom left corner. This shows you all the levels you have published in a list similar to that of the results of searching for levels. * Featured levels: Selected by clicking a box in the Extra Filters section of the search screen or by the big button with the star on it in the bottom left corner of the Create menu, featured levels are levels featured for the game. Their difficulties vary just like less popular levels. When you get to the featured levels screen you get to see lots of featured levels made by other people (who are usually also popular on YouTube as people can see their levels more easily). These levels have to, just like Demon levels, be given stars and feature status by Robert Topala himself after reaching his standards. Playing Levels To play levels, the player must search them first with the "Search" feature, check Map Packs, or see the Featured section. When the player finds a level he/she wants to play, he/she must tap on the blue "Get It" button to download the level. Then the player can press the play button to start playing that specific level. If it is already downloaded, the green "View" button is used instead, and if a level is updated, the player must update it by tapping on the pink "Update" button. However, if a player tries to play a level made in a newer version of Geometry Dash on an old version, the gray "N/A" button will appear instead. Clicking on it instead shows a message that the player should update to the latest version in order to play the level. Uploading levels When a custom level has been verified, the following steps must be taken in order for it to be uploaded. *The custom level should have a name. A description can be added, but it can also be left blank. (optional) *To upload a level, the player should press the upload button. (Unverified levels cannot be uploaded) *The player can also set whether the level is copyable or not. To prevent plagiarizing of levels, a 6-digit password can be set. If a password is enabled, the player will have to enter it first. (Five failed attempts will prevent the player from entering it again until some time has passed) **Usually, passwords are either put at the end of the level by most creators, or on their YouTube videos. *The difficulty and the amount of stars given can be requested. *When a level has been uploaded, the name cannot be changed anymore. If the uploaded level has less than a minimum of 100 objects, it will be removed from the server. *Based on user ratings and suggested star/difficulty ratings from level moderators, RobTop will rate the difficulty and amount of stars. *If the creator put a start pos in the level, the level cannot be uploaded. Instead, a message pops up, saying that the creator cannot upload the level. NOTICE: If a level has been uploaded, the player will also give the rights to the creators of Geometry Dash to use his/her level. Trivia *There have been more than 18 million custom levels on the server in total and soon will pass 19 million, many of them were deleted. **However, the majority of them are just random, unfitting combinations of blocks and elements with Tiny or Short length and N/A difficulty. This had led people to criticise RobTop for not removing useless levels. *If a level is beaten before it gets a star rating or verified coins, you will not acquire the stars or coins until you check the level after it has been rated. *The most downloaded level is Level Easy by Cody, with just over 17.5 million downloads and nearly 1.9 million likes **This is most likely because until update 2.01, it was the first level of the first map pack. *The very first level uploaded to the server is 1st Level by Storm, with an ID of 128. **Robtop uploaded the 2nd custom level,'Spike Spike', with an ID of 130. *The fastest level to receive a difficulty rating is Hyperflash by LVgaming, with a rating of Harder given to it in under 2.1 seconds, and over 120 downloads in 5 seconds. *Easy levels are the rarest in the game as there are only about 200. *"Auto" is the most downloaded and liked out of all 15 unstarred custom levels in the game to be featured. *"Dark Angel" by Rono is the unique unstarred custom level to have verified User Coins as of now. *In 1.9, some 1-star levels were rated "Insane" difficulty instead of "Auto". A notable example is "Auto Mario World" by Sunnet. *In earlier versions of Geometry Dash, most levels were rated "Hard" (2-5 stars) and "Harder" (5-9 stars) difficulty, with only some 7-9 stars levels being insane, no rated "Easy" and "Normal" levels, "Auto" (1 star) and "Demon" (10 stars) were the same. This was fixed in mid-1.8. *A starred level can be downgraded if RobTop discovers that the verification was hacked, or if the level contains a secret way which makes the player complete the level. This usually happens with demon levels. *RobTop has said that the custom level "Demon Park" by MidM2coL actually inspired him to add the Demon difficulty as it was the hardest level of its time. *The 20,000,000th level was uploaded on the 20th of May 2016, "20000000" by Lilsha2003 *The hardest possible custom level is widely considered to be the demon Bloodbath by RioT. *The length "Extra Long" was changed to "XL" since Update 2.0. *The demon level "Lonely Travel" by FunnyGame is the longest demon level (6 minutes). **Serponge's "Dem Travel" also has a similar length. *In some levels, there is an option to activate Low Detail Mode. This can be activated by touch-triggers to remove extra details from the level which may cause lag for mobile users. Low Detail Mode is very common among effect levels, including -Sirius- by FunnyGame. Category:Features